


Unbound Christmas

by Sammiec3



Series: Unbound [3]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-13
Updated: 2014-12-13
Packaged: 2018-03-01 08:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2766431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammiec3/pseuds/Sammiec3
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas is nearing, along with it Jack and Hiccup's second child is returning for the holidays for the first time. Spend the holidays with the Frost-Haddock family and friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unbound Christmas

=Hiccup=

“On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me…” Jack was singing, horribly, as he strung up the decorations around our livingroom.

“A pair of earplugs?” I asked. We were rearranging, the kids would be back from Hogwarts this weekend and then we’d set up the tree together. Our youngest was giggling as she watched her father decorate the walls with snow.

“More snow!” She said bouncing on the couch. The four year old was more than a handful alone, but looked abnormally like her biological mother. Her pale blond hair in a braid down her back and she was covered in a smaller version of Jack’s enchanted hoodie. “Daddy! More snow!”

“Of course honey, there’ll be lots of snow just for you.” Jack told her as he tapped his wand against the wood and the walls started to dance with snowflakes. Sophie was Jack’s child. One of two, and we had three children together. He looked over at me, smiling and I returned the smile before setting three cups of hot chocolate on the table. The room looked ready for Christmas, lights shining in different colors and decorations all over the place. The firepit was glowing warmly with fire and it heated the entire house. The furniture had been rearranged for the Tree we would be getting tomorrow, and our boxes with ornaments were piled safely in a corner.

“Mommy when are Jamie and Vally coming home?” Ice blue eyes looked at me.

“Tomorrow,” I answered her as she picked up her snowman mug. “Careful it’s still hot,” I told her, she took a deep breath and blew on it.

“Not hot!” She giggled and took a sip. Jack walked over and took his own mug before sitting on the arm of my chair. He wrapped his arm around my shoulder and held me as I sipped my own hot chocolate.

Technically between the two of us we had five children. There was our oldest, Jamie. When we had stalled in making children long enough, my dad decided to turn me into a girl after all. It was a horrible nine months. But after the fact my gender was returned and our first child was born. After a few years Astrid came to us and demanded me to be a sperm donor, she and Elsa wanted a cute child to look after, after having to babysit Jamie several times for us. Camicazi was born, and her twin Valhallarama that Jack and I took in after it seemed to much for the girls. Together the twins were a hurricane and the four of us decided that raising them in the same house would end up catastrophic. Not that we ever kept the girls from seeing each other when they wanted too, they both have a bed at either of our houses. After Jamie started school Elsa wanted more kids so she asked Jack to be a donor, giving them Agdar (after her late father.) And because Elsa loves us, she agreed to have another little girl, and we got Sophie. One big complicated family, but what other way is there to have it honestly?

“Oww oww oww!” Sophie quickly set down her glass and tried to fan off her tongue. Jack moved, setting down his glass and picking up the girl.

“Mommy told you that it was hot,” he told her. He took her spot on the couch and the girl cuddled into his chest, pouting.

“But I blew on it!”

“It doesn’t work the same way as with food.” He chuckled a bit. “It’s still hot after you blow on it.”

“But-but,” she pouted some more.

“Why don’t you go get your snow stuff on and we can go see Auntie Elsa and Astrid?” I asked her, her pout went away almost at once and she smiled brightly, jumping off of Jack’s lap and running out of the room.

“Shouldn’t we send a warning before showing up?” Jack chuckled. “Or wait until after we finish the hot chocolate?” I got up and grabbed the mugs on the table.

“I’m sure Elsa’s made some. So it’s not an entire a waist. Besides their frosting cookies today.” I shrugged a bit and went to put the drinks away. Jack grabbed our boots and set mine out for me before sliding into his. By the time we were ready Sophie was bounding down the stairs giggling and pretending to fly.

“Mommy catch me!” She said jumping off the last step, I knelt down and caught her.

Astrid invited them in when they arrived and Sophie ran off to play with her brother. “They’re a hand full.” She mused.

“Where’s the wife?” Jack asked as we hung up our jackets.

“Baking,” Astred answered with a smile. “We can go send your wife in with her and sit around the fire talking about work.”

“Haha funny,” I rolled my eyes. Astrid was another teacher at the school with Jack. They often collaborated their classes and planned events out together. Jack kissed my temple before I did leave them for the kitchen, getting Astrid to laugh. Elsa glanced up when I walked in and smiled.

“I thought I heard Sophie running by,” she said before going back to mixing the batter. I washed my hands before joining her.

“I didn’t think you notice when I pick her up each night,” I chuckled a bit as we started rolling the dough into balls and setting it on a pan. “It’s almost like she lives here.”

“She might as well with how much you and Jack work.” Elsa commented. “It’s a surprise that she remembers your face.”

“Well, you know.” I shrugged a bit, “it’s good to have this time off.” She smiled at him

“Don’t I know it, Jack’s always complaining that you’re always working. Never taking time off for him or Sophie,”

“Drama queen.” We both laughed. “What about you, you spend so much time with the kids, Astrid has to be getting jealous.”

“Oh she is,” Elsa mused. “She fears that she might have to cook her own meals one of these days. When Sophie’s old enough for dragon school, unless of course we plan for another kid. Agdur is six now…”

“Maybe you should think about having a child with Astrid.” I said quietly. “It definitely seems easier to you know, go from girl to boy, then back to girl.”

“You poor thing.” She laughed, “still scarred for life.”

“It’s not… you know. Something I wanted or planned for. Of course I’m scarred for life.”

“Mommy!” Sophie came running into the room, tears pricking in her eyes as she hugged my leg. “Addy says that he’s better than me because his mommy is a Princess and that makes him a Prince! He laughed when I told him that my mommy is a Princess too because he said that boys can’t be Princesses!” Elsa gave me a sympathetic look before I knelt down and hugged the girl.

“It’s alright, it’s okay if I’m not a Princess,” I told her and she looked up at me, sniffing a bit. “Because you can tell him that I’m a Queen, and that your daddy is a King. That makes you a Princess, like your sister. And your big brother Jamie? He’s a Prince too.” Her eyes widened with excitement.

“Really?” She asked and I nodded. She smiled before running off to tell her brother what she found out.

“You know, when she’s older and understands our family…” Elsa smirked as I straightened up.

“She’ll be a bit disappointed to find out that Agdur’s dad is her dad.” I agreed before going to wash my hands again.

 


End file.
